Best I Ever Had
by SigningOff
Summary: Bella knows that sometimes your heart overpowers reason, or even knows what is best. Which is her situation? Rated M.


**A/N:** Being internetless for weeks gives you lots of free time. So I hope this story is up to you guy's high standards, because I had forever to edit and re-edit over and over.

**Disclaimer:** Insert standard disclaimer here.... Also, no infringement is meant by using the title of Drake's awesome song.

* * *

**Best I Ever Had**

Bella's truck shuttled on a few more meters before it finally died with a loud _ker-chunk_. "That's what I get for taking it to a mechanic instead of just letting Jacob fix it." Bella thought as she sat behind the wheel, thinking of what to do next. Yes, this was exactly what the hell she got for taking the long way back from the reservation. Jacob had offered to have her ride with him, but she had turned him down. Now she was stuck out on a road with very little traffic and a long walk back to the reservation or to her house.

Bella sighed and reached into the glove compartment for her cell phone. She turned the phone on. "Dammit." She cursed at the flashing "no service" and saw that she had zero bars. Now she was truly stranded, in the cold November weather.

"I could sit here until someone passes. Or I could walk either back to the reservation or to my house. Or I could walk a little ways until my phone gets service." Bella thought hard, considering her options. She decided to go with the easiest choice, and also the choice that had the least chance of her dying of frostbite.

Bella hopped out of the truck and started for Forks. The cold wind nipped at her nose and ears, making them feel like they were stinging. She crazily waved her cell phone in the air, trying to get a signal, to keep warm. She looked over her shoulder and could still see the truck when she got a nervous feeling. Bella shivered, but more from paranoia than from the cold.

She walked a few more feet, at a faster pace however, before she turned and looked at the truck again. It looked exactly as it had when she left it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, before resuming.

Bella had now walked so far that the truck was just barely visible on the horizon behind her. She was looking down at her cell phone when something in front of her caught her eye. She looked up quickly, eyes darting around her, to the forest to her left, and across the grassy field to her right.

"Must have just been...an eyelash...or something." She pulled her coat closer around her before she continued on.

This time she was perfectly alert when she heard something rustle. She turned in circles, looking for something, anything that would show that she wasn't a paranoid scaredy cat. She felt the goosebumps pop up on her arms.

Bella looked frantically at her phone. She whispered at the device in her hand. "Okay, okay, I am scared. Just please, _please _pick up a signal! Just one bar is all I'm asking for!" She stopped in her tracks at the chuckle behind her.

"Technology was never really your thing." The smooth voice said quietly behind her.

She turned around and looked straight into the amber eyes of Edward Cullen. Eyes that were familiar to her even after so much time. Shock flashed on her face for a second, jaw slightly dropped and eyes wide, staring in disbelief. She was momentarily speechless.

Then her eyes narrowed. "I don't know you anymore." The words were clearly intended to hurt him. She turned and continued her walk at a much faster pace.

"Bella, stop." Edward called after her.

She considered heeding his request, but quickly came back to her senses. She circled her arms across her waist, holding her coat closed, and kept walking.

"Bella, I missed you." He said loudly. His words fell on deaf ears. Bella didn't stop.

Suddenly he was behind her, holding her in his grip, arms over hers. She struggled a bit before she just stopped.

He ran his nose along the side of her neck. "I really did miss you. I missed the warmth of your skin." He freed one of his hands to run through her hair. "And that wonderful smell." He breathed deeply.

Bella shivered again. She could feel the cold coming from his body (Of course he was wearing no coat.) coming through the back of her coat.

Edward's lips lightly touched the skin of her neck, drawing goosebumps. "You know," he whispered, "we never did get to consummate our relationship."

Bella stiffened against him. "I don't think of you anymore." She said scathingly.

She struggled against him until Edward consented to remove his arm. She sat off on a stiff walk, arms crossed across her chest. "How dare he?" she thought. Her breath was coming out in short huffs. "He decides to just show up after two years, and expects everything to just be fine between us?" She was fuming.

In the flash of a second, Edward was standing three feet in front of her.

"Damn vampire speed...." she whispered under her breath. She turned her back on him, arms crossed.

Edward smirked at her. "Are you sure, Bella?"

Bella spun around to confront him and opened her mouth but only got out "Ye--" before he cut her off.

"After fourteen months, Bella? Are you absolutely, positively sure that you don't think about me?" He closed the space between them in a fraction of a second.

"Are you positive," he held her chin in his hand and began to run his lips down the side of her face, "that at night," his lips traced the other side, "your dreams aren't filled with sensual," they ran across her left cheek, "vivid," she felt them on her right cheek, "scenes of us," his lips hovered over her own now, "together?" He let his breath wash over her nose.

Her knees weakening, Bella felt her iciness and resistance dissolve. Her mind went back to many, now half-forgotten, dreams in her memory. She assumed it had been of her and Jacob together, but now she wasn't so sure. The closeness of Edward's body to hers, and his sweet breath were making her mind foggier. She thought feebly of Jacob, then gave up. She had tried, but Edward proved too much for her to resist, both emotionally and physically.

She smashed his lips against his, hand tangled in his hair. Edward kissed her back earnestly, remembering the taste of her lips. All her physical inhibitions disappeared, and she ground against him.

"Let's get out of here." she whispered, her face inches from his.

Edward had her on his back in a second. "I hope you haven't forgotten how to ride."

Before she knew it, trees were whipping past her left and right. Edward ducked and dodged as if in an intricately choreographed dance. She faced her head into his neck, shielding her eyes. She realized that she had missed his smell. Bella took a peek and saw his house coming over the horizon.

Edward ran nonstop through the front door, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once he stopped, Bella climbed gingerly down. As soon as she was aware of the enormousness of the situation she lost her bravado and became quiet.

Edward grasped her hand in his. "Bella, me leaving you was a mistake. Evidently one of the biggest ones I've ever made, judging by how infuriated you were with me. But I've realized that. I missed you more and more every day."

He took a step closer to her. "And, my...desire for you has only gotten stronger. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you, right now." Bella held Edward's gaze, looking to see if what he said was sincere.

Bella saw that every word he spoke was true. Instead of speaking, she answered him with a kiss. Edward grabbed her around her waist, pulling her closer and towards the bed. Bella thought of Jacob in the back of her mind, but he was quickly forgotten as Edward started to remove her shirt.

Whereas Jacob had been surprisingly gentle in bed, Edward was more the opposite. He was not rough by any means, but was extremely passionate. Edward didn't skip over any part of her body, kissing her lips, chest, fingers, and the inside of her thighs. The kisses between her legs made her body tremble.

She arched her back as Edward entered her swiftly. She writhed under him, enjoying the rhythm that was quicker than she was used to. "Edward!" she moaned when she reached her peak. She was surprised at the ease of moaning his name, a name she had never called in ecstasy before. But she was fully aware of who was on top of her. Not Jacob, but Edward. All her senses were filled with him. She heard his own sounds, her fingers roamed his body, her tongue tingled with his taste.

Edward called out her name as he came, and she held him closer as another orgasm wracked her body. He was careful not to rest all his body weight on her as he caught his breath. As Bella settled back to planet Earth and her toes uncurled, she mentally filed that as one of the best orgasms she ever had. Finally, he rolled off and pulled her so her back was against his chest.

They enjoyed the silence, not saying anything for a long time. Then Bella sat up. "How'd you know? About me and Jacob?" she asked quietly.

Edward sat up too. "I haven't been stalking you, I promise. Alice has." A small smile crossed his lips.

"Oh. Not surprising." She paused, and became aware that she was sitting up talking to him topless. She also noticed that she wasn't ashamed. "I did wait for you, Edward." she continued.

"I know. I thought you might. I really am sorry." His apology was sincere.

They fell into a comfortable silence, before Edward broke it. "So you and Jacob, ahem, um, have...." He seemed uncomfortable.

Bella looked him in his eyes. "Yeah, about a year into the relationship. I waited a long time for you, Edward." She thought she should be embarrassed about what she was saying, but she wasn't.

"Mhm. I thought that might be what Alice was trying to hide from me." his voice sounded quiet, and maybe a little hurt at the thought of not being her first.

They sat once more without saying anything. Edward spoke first again, "I suppose I should be getting you home. You were heading out to the city for some shopping, right?" Bella looked at him, confused, before he answered "Alice told me that, too."

They each got dressed and headed out to Edward's Volvo in the empty garage. "I was the only one who came back. The others are in Montana at the moment." Edward explained as they buckled their seatbelts. The car was silent except for the classical music coming from the speakers as Edward drove Bella home.

Later, Edward stopped a couple houses down from Bella's. He cleared his throat. "I don't think Charlie would like seeing you get out of my car."

Bella fidgeted, "Oh. Yeah, I guess not."

She was reaching for the door handle when Edward said "Wait. I meant everything I said earlier, Bella. I miss you, more than you know." He touched her coat pocket which held her phone, and said "You have my number still I'm sure." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Bella exited the car and started walking for her door. She heard his wheels finally squeal when the key turned. Walking in to find Charlie watching a game, as usual, she said: "Hey Charlie. The trucked died on me, and I need to meet Jacob in the city. Do you think you could take me?"

He sat up. "Gosh Bella. How'd you get here then? You didn't walk did you?" He eyed the darkened sky warily.

Bella shook her head. "No, I got Angela to drop me off."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Angie's taken to driving like a bat outta hell hasn't she? Could hear her tires squealing all the way down the road." He reached for a coat. "Yeah, I guess I can take ya. Let's go."

The drive was a long and quiet one, as it always was whenever they got in the car together. She called Jacob and told him to meet her at the strip mall. Bella was relieved as Charlie finally dropped her off, happy to no longer have to make small talk. She walked into the store and immediately spotted Jacob, towering over the normal sized people.

"Bella!" He cried when he saw her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I was worried something had happened to you. Why didn't you call?"

Bella blushed as she saw the worried look on his face. She momentarily wondered if she would ever tell Jacob what happened. She considered the thought of not telling him. "I broke down where there was no service. I called as soon as I could."

Jacob nodded before saying "Your cheeks are red. You must be cold." He then wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I love you, Jacob." The words had escaped her mouth before she understood why.

He looked slightly surprised before replying "I love you, too, Bella." He held her chin up and kissed her. "You're so beautiful, Bella. I'm glad I'm with you." It was when Jacob said these things, which were contradictory to his tough guy personality, that made Bella melt.

They walked out of the store and down the street, looking for something to eat. They were talking about what they were planning on buying for everybody for Christmas when Jacob spotted a local church group selling hot chocolate.

"C'mon, let's get some!" Bella said, pulling him along. They sat and enjoyed the hot drink on a nearby bench. Without warning, big, fat, white flakes started to drop from the sky. "Oh my gosh, it's snowing!" Bella exclaimed. Jacob put his arm around her and pulled her closer, keeping her warm.

As the snowflakes fell on Bella's eyelashes and into Jacob's hair, sitting next to this huge man, both of them laughing and trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues, Bella realized that she loved him. She was in love with this huge, very warm, man next to her. Thinking back to earlier, she also realized that she was in love with a leaner, very cold, man. Her heart was split between two men who would fight the world for her. Bella laughed and, for the moment, ignored the huge dilemma she was faced with: Who should she choose?

* * *

**A/N:** This is how I thought any girl (me, at least) would react if she had her real-life Edward appear, but was attached. Who could resist him? But, here is the question I am posing to you: Which one is the best she ever had?


End file.
